When you're gone
by Crisscolferlol
Summary: Blaine's journey through losing the love of his life, Kurt.


_**A/N: Hey, this was probably a really stupid fan fiction to write because I'm sure every one is already sad and this fan fiction is sad so yeah.. But I'm in a sad mood so I write sad things. **_

_**But before I start i just want to say. Rest in peace Cory, you were an amazing inspiration and will be greatly missed. We all love you and miss you. Heaven gained an angel. **_

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side on Blaine's couch as they watched _'The notebook' _For the fifth time that month. Kurt hummed happily "I like this" Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend. "like what?" he asked, then kissed Kurt's cheek. "this, us, you.." Kurt said and looked up at Blaine with a smile. Blaine smiled back. "good, because I like you too, in fact I love you" Blaine said. Kurt's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "I love you too" he said and Blaine kissed him on the lips.

They went back to watching the movie, while holding hands and sitting almost impossibly close. When the movie ended, it was already late and dark out. "I should go, my dad's probably waiting for me" Kurt said with a small frown. Blaine frowned too. "but I don't want you to leave" he said with a pout. "stay the night?" Blaine asked and made a puppy dog face. "Blaine, you know I can't say no to that face of yours" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know" Blaine replied with a smirk. "fine, I'll ask" Kurt said and pulled out his phone. "yay" Blaine said and jumped up happily, he was such a little kid sometimes. Kurt excused himself from Blaine's living room to talk to his dad.

Blaine luckily didn't have to worry about his parent since they were on a cruise and weren't returning until next week. Kurt walked back into the living room. "so can you stay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him again. The kiss was slow, and passionate and was like the kisses you'd see in movies. It made the room spin around them, and it was just perfect. They reluctantly pulled away, and looked at each other lovingly.

They'd been dating for just over a year, and it had been an amazing year at that. They fought sometimes but Kurt read on the Internet somewhere that occasional fighting was healthy for a relationship. Besides whenever they fought, they made up like an hour later and they would usually just kiss for a really long time until they forgot why they were even fighting.

Kurt knew that Blaine was the one. There was no doubt in his mind about that, he wanted a future with Blaine, he loved him so much it hurt sometimes. Blaine felt exactly the same way. When they graduated they would move away from Lima and live their lives together.

Kurt yawned. "c'mon let's get some sleep" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand to lead him upstairs. "where am I going to sleep?" Kurt asked. "with me, babe" Blaine said and Kurt giggled. He didn't care if that was girly because Blaine had just called him 'babe'. They went to Blaine's room and laid on his bed. Kurt's head was on Blaine's chest and Blaine's hand was in Kurt's hair. It was dark in his room, the only light was the moonlight outside of Blaine's window. After trying to fall asleep for a bit Kurt realized he really wasn't that tired. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, checking to see if he was still up. "hmm?" "I'm not tired" Kurt stated. "me too" Blaine said. Kurt turned to face him. "what do you want to do?" he asked. Blaine shrugged. They were silent for a moment, Kurt trying not to look at Blaine's bare chest. He tried to focus on something else, anything else but his eyes kept flickering to Blaine's chest. "like what you see?" Blaine teased. Kurt blushed and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled "it's fine, I like your chest too" Blaine said and winked when Kurt looked at him.

Kurt and Blaine had never really gone that far with each other, they'd talk about losing their virginity to each other. They both agreed they would do it when they felt the time was right. Blaine had said when ever Kurt felt like he was ready, Blaine would be too and that was really the end of that conversation.

"Blaine" Kurt said and tried to avoid eye contact. "yeah?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt took a deep breathe. "I-I'm ready"

They laid side by side, breathless. "that was..." Kurt said. "amazing" Blaine said with a smile. "yeah" Kurt said and smiled back. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, and intertwined them. "you're amazing" he said and kissed Kurt's forehead. "you are too" Kurt smiled. They soon fell asleep, bodies close, breathing steady, sleeping happily.

When they woke up, their bodies were tangled together under the sheets. The sun was bright, and it was probably late in the morning. "morning" Kurt said with a smile, remembering last night. "morning" Blaine returned the smile. They got out of bed and got dressed and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. "I'll make it" Kurt said cheerfully, he could so see a future with Blaine happening. Blaine shook his head. "nope, you're the guest so you're going to be treated like one" he said and opened the fridge. "at least let me help" Kurt whined. "nope" Blaine said while getting food out of the fridge. Kurt pouted "fine" he said and sat on a stool, watching Blaine. "I love you" he blurted out. "so much" "I love you so much too" Blaine said. Kurt blushed, never would he have thought someone could love him, especially not someone like Blaine.

After eating the bacon and eggs Blaine had made and after some flirting, Kurt checked his phone. It was already past noon and his dad had called him a dozen times. _Oh yeah, he was supposed to go out with him and Carole. _"crap" Kurt muttered to himself. "I have to go now, so sorry" Kurt said and kissed Blaine quickly before rushing to the door. "you do?" Blaine asked sadly. Kurt nodded. "yeah, I have to go out with my dad, sorry" Kurt said and quickly got his shoes on. "well have fun and call me late, okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "alright, love you" Blaine said and hugged him tight. "I love you too, thank you for the lovely night" Kurt said and they both let go.

Kurt pulled out of the drive way and tried to get home as soon as possible. He totally forgot about going out with his dad, but his time with Blaine had been amazing and his dad would understand, right? Kurt smiled to himself. His dad loved him, it'd be fine. He kept smiling because he, Kurt Hummel, had lost his virginity to the love of his life last night. Life was good, life was great in fact.

**(Hours later) **

It was almost nine at night at Kurt still hadn't arrived home, Burt was angry and scared. Kurt should have called to say he was going to be late. Kurt would of called. Carole was trying to calm him down, but she was worried too and she was trying to remain calm. Finn was staying quiet, his step brother was probably just busy. The phone rang and Burt rushed to get it, expecting to hear Kurt's voice but it wasn't...

Blaine was sitting on his bed, playing games on his phone and waiting for Kurt to call. Why hadn't he called already? He always called by now. Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Bur he wasn't mad, because maybe something came up. But he'd see Kurt at school tomorrow anyways.

Blaine waited by Kurt's locker the next morning but Kurt never came. "have you seen Finn around?" Rachel asked. Blaine shook his head. "no sorry, have you seen Kurt?" he asked. "no, I tried calling him last night to ask him something but he didn't reply maybe he's sick?" Rachel shrugged and walked down the hall. Blaine shook his head, Kurt wasn't sick. He'd seen Kurt yesterday. Blaine was impatient the whole day, he kept thinking about Kurt. Kurt was okay, Kurt had to be okay. He was going over to his house after school to make sure.

As soon as the school bell rung, Blaine rushed out the doors and quickly hurried to his car. He drove to Kurt's house as fast as he could. He needed to know that Kurt was fine. He got to his hour and ran to the door knocking loudly. After a few moments Finn answered. Blaine studied him. He looked like he'd been crying. Maybe he got in a fight with Rachel or something. "hey, um is Kurt home?" Blaine asked. Finn froze for a second. "ugh, come in" Finn said and opened the door all the way to let Blaine in. Blaine walked inside. "go in the living room" Finn instructed. When Blaine got in the living room, he saw Burt and Carole hugging. They looked like they were crying. "Finn told me to come in here, I'm looking for Kurt" Blaine explained. Burt looked at him sadly. "Blaine.. you might want to sit" Burt said. Blaine shook his head. He just wanted to see Kurt. "I don't know how to say this but..I got a call yesterday from the hospital, Kurt was in a car crash" Burt explained. Blaine's eyes widened. "is he okay?" Blaine asked. Burt shook his head. "he's gone" Burt said.

Blaine shook his head. This wasn't happening. He felt weak in his knees.

_**To be continued... **_


End file.
